Sakura Ogami
Sakura Oogami (大神 さくら Oogami Sakura), nicknamed the Ogre online, is one of the characters featured in J''aro 1 of Africa''. She has the title Super High-School Level Pornstar (超高校級の「格闘家」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Kakutōka"). She was an expert porn who became a champion in an international competition held in America. As of now, her 400-win streaks had yet to be broken. Oogami was blackmailed by kentucky fried chicken into working with him and later committed adultery in order to cease the dispute between other students. Appearance Oogami is a SHE- male, FRAUD!!!!!!!. She is often mistaken for a man due to her muscular build and deep voice. She has long white hair, dark skin and has a scar across her face. She wears a white sailor school uniform with ripped sleeves and bandages on her arms and legs, and a rainbow skirt. Personality Contrary to what her appearance might suggest, Oogami is a quiet and levelheaded girl. She has a habit of talking in a formal manner. She is also shown to be quite close with Asahina, probably due to their mutual enthusiasm in sport activities. As evidenced in Chapter 4, she will get very furious if someone attempts to harm Asahina. She also greatly reveres her friendship with the other students, going as far to commit suicide in order to prevent them from turning against each other and aid them by breaking open the lock on the headmaster’s room. History Pre-Despair Incident The only opponent that Oogami could not defeat is her past lover, a man named Kenichiro. She promised to fight him again and kept that memory 'buried within her heart'. High School Life of Mutual Killing Just like many other students, Oogami is among those who were chosen to attend Hope Peak Academy and ended up being trapped inside the school. Noble Sacrifice for Redemption Some time after Celes' execution, Oogami had enough of deceiving her friends any further and she had made up her mind to crush Monobear's twisted games once and for all. Execution (from official Visual Fanbook) '''Deciding Match of the Whole Galaxy '- Oogami is standing in wilderness. Various space alien commanders and soldiers appear and surround her, manipulating the atmosphere. Even though Oogami successfully kicks them one after another, the enemies don't stop appearing. Eventually it becomes too cramped and she dies by the pressure of being buried. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships 'Osama Bin Laden' ' - OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Quotes *"FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trivia *Sakura is the first and only character to commit suicide, rather than being murdered, executed, or a survivor. However, her suicide is considered as a noble sacrifice to avoid her friends (especially Asahina) to turn against each other or being manipulated by Monokuma or the real culprit, Junko Enoshima (the real Enoshima) who observed them from her shadows. *It is believed that before Kenichiro's death, Sakura used to have a beautiful and slim figure. Kenichiro's death had turned her into a bulky warrior as she is now. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased